


let it snow

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [126]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael had never seen so much snow before in his life.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like 99.9% sure i have a fic from last year that I also titled this, but I'm also notorious for naming fics the same thing because brain empty, so why not do it again

Alex was in love.

It was reckless and stupid to fall like this, like it was new and for the first time rather than something that should be old and buried. But he was and he was going to hang onto it as long as his brain would allow. That didn’t seem like a difficult feat, either, when Michael did things like bury himself in the snow as if it was sand.

“You’re going to get sick,” Alex chastised, though his smile probably lessened it’s effect. Michael grinned up at him through his chattering teeth, too excited to care.

“I’ve never seen this much snow before, Alex,” he said, his mitten-covered hands scooping more of it onto his lap, “Besides, I can’t get sick. Jokes on you.”

“Well, we don’t know how hypothermia works with your species, so,” Alex said. Michael sniffled for the fifth time and Alex mindlessly reached down to wipe his nose with the inside of his sleeve. Michael smiled even wider.

“Listen, it’s simple science. My natural body heat is much hotter, so my home planet is probably much colder than here. Overcompensation. I’m made for snow, baby, don’t take it away,” Michael insisted. Something warm seemed to burst in Alex’s chest and it took him a moment to remember how to breathe.

“I’m not trying to take it away, I’m just trying to make sure you don’t freeze to death,” Alex said, a fond tone in his voice that he was unable to get rid of.

“I’ve got the sun, the snow, and you. If I die, I die happy,” he said simply.

“As adorable as you are, I won’t allow it. You’ve got five minutes before I drag you inside and draw you a bath,” Alex said. Michael paused and looked up at him, his head tilted like a very curious puppy. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing and Alex was so, so gone.

“You joining the bath?”

“If you want.”

“Okay, okay,” Michael said, “Five minutes and I’ll go. I promise!”

He got six.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
